greatvision_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
GreatVision Song Contest 4
Spain |presenters = |exsupervisor = |host = |opening = | entries = 38 (to date) | debut = Kyrgyzstan Nauru Palau | return = Italy Kazakhstan Latvia Liechtenstein | withdraw = Albania Brazil Germany Iceland Monaco Switzerland | disqualified = | map year = GV4 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c | tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700 | tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 4, often referred to as GVSC 4, will be the fourth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. The contest will most likely be hosted in the winning country of the third edition. Participating countries The submissions for the fourth edition opened on the 29th August 2017. The contest will start most likely in late September. As of the 4th September 2017 thirty-eight countries have confirmed their participation in the fourth edition. Semi-Final participants Final participants Other countries : Further information: List of able countries in GreatVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Withdrawing countries * Albania: RTSH announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Faroe Islands. A return with new HoD is possible. * Brazil: TV Brasil announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal, but the non-qualification in the past edition could be use as a reason for the country withdrawl. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Italy. A return with new HoD is possible. * Bosnia and Herzegovina: BHRT After unsuccessful 2nd edition, Bosnia & Herzegovina decided to withdraw from following edition, 3rd edition. HoD of Bosnia & Herzegovina announced that returning in future seems possible, but nothing is sure yet. Later the HoD announced that Bosnia & Herzegovina won't attend in 4th edition. However Bosnia & Herzegovina confirms participation in 5th edition. * Germany: NDR announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Nauru. A return with new HoD is possible. * Iceland: RÚV announced that they would withdraw. The Hod annouced after the bad results the broadcaster lost the interrest in a new participations. The Hod quit his position. A return with new HoD is possible. * Monaco: TMC announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal, but the non-qualifications in the past editions could be use as a reason for the country withdrawl. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Palau. A return with new HoD is possible. * Switzerland: SRG SSR announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal, but the non-qualifications in the past editions could be use as a reason for the country withdrawl. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Liechtenstein. A return with new HoD is possible.